


I'd Like To Think I'd be Great

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Wants Kids, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was great with Timmy in that one episode. He'd be an amazing father. (HINT HINT THAT'S WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT)</p><p>I'm having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like To Think I'd be Great

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 7 Bad Boys

Dean had never really liked kids.

He'd practically raised his brother, and he knew what it was like to go through the terrible twos. He still had nightmares about Sammy at that age.

But leaving Timmy at the boys home -even though he knew he would be safe there- he felt anxious. Extremely anxious.

He sometimes had dreams about him. He dreamed about his horrified "no!" when he had thrown the precious action figure into the fire. He dreamed of the sadness on his face when he had to force his mother to leave. He also dreamed of the hug Timmy gave him, he way he cried on his shoulder and gripped his jacket, the way Dean,  _Dean,_ was able to comfort him _._

He'd never really been able comfort anyone besides Sam without sex and it was... nice. He almost felt like he had a purpose. Someone to love and protect beside Sam, and it felt nice.

He loved Sam. He loved him so much that he could hardly breathe, so much that his heart felt like it was going to explode, but it might be nice to love someone else in a normal-not-incest way.

He'd never really liked kids. But he really liked Timmy. 


End file.
